Sonny With A Chance of Chad
by iSplodeyedEmmett'sFridge
Summary: Chad and Sonny finally get each other, but they're not alone...


Rated M for a good lime. Credit for all of Chad's actions goes to HandsOnDisformedPiesI do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters in it. That right belongs to quietly slipped the key into the lock and turned it. She winced as the door creeked when it slid over her carpet. Quickly, she tiptoed over the floor and to her room without a backwards glance. She knew Chad would follow. He always had always had feelings for Sonny,but he never wanted to say because she was the complete opposite of the girl people thought he would go for. She was kind, sweet, caring, and everything a guy could hope his sexual desires for her took over and he honestly didnt care if they got found out because he just wanted her and her alone. So, without another word, he threw her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head and attacking her neck, letting out a strained , Sonny let out a squeak. Her body tensed momentarily, but she relaxed when she realized what was going on. Chad wanted her. He truly did. She had always wanted him, but constantly pushed those feelings away, feeling that her image wasn't one of a girl with a crazy sex life. She would allow him to have her, any part of her, as long as she got him in return. A low moan escaped her throat, but turned into a growl within moments. Hands lightly trialed his shirt until they reached the bottom hem and traved up his bare chest. Feeling his perfect abs made her shudder and she wrapped her arms around his waist, crushing their bodies was panting, unable to deny the fact that his dick was growing harder, just thinking about screwing the love of his life. Just knowing that he would be the one to take her virginity made him all the more hornier. He pressed his body close to hers, wanting to make her moan loudly. "We'll take this to your room," he whispiered hoarshly, grabbing her by the waist and sprinting quiety nodded in understandment and followed his footsteps. "Remember, quiet," she hissed. They didn't want her mother to find out about this. Didn't want to make a sound to alert her from her slumber. After reaching ber room, Sonny nearly tackled Chad to her bed and returned her hands to his stomach. "I love you," she whsipered into his lips before pressing theirs together."I know you do..." Chad whispered hurridely against her lips, smirking as he carefully took off her shirt and cupped both her breasts in his hands, smirking widly as she let out a muffled moan of pleasure. He licked his lips, kissing her hard and forcing her mouth open with his tongue as he fought with hers. He began to grind his growing erection into her hips, panting heavily into Sonny's let out many maons as Chad pleasured her. Her hands funmbled with the buttons on his shirt. She quickly gave up and simply ripped it off, hoping it wasn't one of his favourites. You didn't mess with Chad Dylan Cooper's clothes, not even in a moment like this one. Hoping that he would do the same to her bra, Sonny unhooked his belt. Her tongue pushed its way passed his lips and into his whimpered, quickly unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. Luckily for Sonny, the shirt she had so carelessly ripped off was just a spare; lucky girl. He groaned, massaging her naked breast and kissing her neck,sucking and leaving a hickey. The air was palpable and became sufficated with the desire for raw sex. Chad began to roll his hips so his pants came off easier for the hint Sonny began to slide his pants off, not breaking the kiss. Pure bliss overcame her, blocking out the odd pains in her breasts. It felt good, and that's all she really thought of. Desire overtook all sense of mind. Without thinking, her hands gave up on his pants, figuring he could do the rest with his feet, and traveled down boxers. Only the best for Chad Dylan Cooper, of course. Who else would wear silk boxers?Chad broke the kiss and said, "Take off off my boxers," he ordered, and he bent down sucking in her left breast and licking at the nipple. He heard her practically scream as she ripped off his bockers, revealing his hard cock. "Im gonna hurt ya real good, baby..."Moans of estacy continued to pour from her thrat as she happily complied. Her fingers grazed the sensitive skin around the entrance to his cock and she felt liquid come onto her fingers. This excited her even more and she urged Chad to enter, using her was panting and he couldnt resist not being inside Sonny. So, Chad practically ripped off her pants and slowly slid her undewear off, smirking at the sight in front of him. He groaned at her touch, and gently (he knew it was her first time and that it was going to hurt) started to penetrate her body. He gripped her dark brown locks and pulled her head back, wanting to hear her 's mouth parted to yell when she heard a gasp. There was no doubt about it, Chad had not made that noise. He couldn't have because it was accompanied by the sound of an opening door. Her door, to be precise. Wide eyed, she glanced up and saw her mother who wore a similiar let out a stiffled gasp and pushed himself off of Sonny. He quickly looked around, searching for his oants. "Im sorry, Ms. Munroe! Er...I mean, just your daughter and. I we were..." Hewas at a loss fopr words. He really wanted to screw Sonny. Just to blow her brains out..., but that would have to wait...Ms. Munroe, horrified, left the room, windering how to burn that image from her was mortified and now completely out of the mood. "I'm sorry Chad," she whispered, pulling her knees to her bare chest."You betterbe sorry, bitch!" Chad yelled, slapping Sonny iwth the back of his 's eyes widened for a moment before Chad's hand managed to make contact with her face. She was cast off the bed and her head hit the floor with a sickening crunch. Blood began to pull around her dented skull.

"OH SHIT!" Chad yelled, grabbing Sonny's hair abd dragging her under the bed where he stuffed her bidy befire crashing through the glass windiw, landing on a trampoline and flying into the night.


End file.
